Pookie Protectors
The Pookie Protectors (also known as PP) are the agents that work for the Pookie Protection Program. They protect Pookies from evil mumus, MELDs and Pookie Haters. To join, you have to send the Director a message here or here. You can't add yourself to the list, or you'll be reported to an administrator. And please don't edit the Protectors' descriptions, or you'll be reported to an administrator as well. Current Pookie Protectors *Agent Omega X (Director of the PPP, manages everything that happens with pookies - Field Protectors Divison Leader) *Agent Rookie Pie (Protector - in Agent R's Squadron) *Agent R (Captain, can command up to 10 protectors - Tactical Protectors Division Leader) *AgentMoonstream (Inactive/Half fired) *Agent Wolf (Protector) *Agent Nunya.exe (Protector - in Agent R's Squadron) *Agent Poisoonfish (Protector) *Agent FireboltCog (Protector - in Agent R's Squadron) *Agent Pink (Comeback in July) *Agent SW (Protector - in Agent R's Squadron) *Agent Addie (Protector - in Agent R's Squadron) *Agent BB (Consigliere and Adviser) *Agent Med (Protector - in Agent R's Squadron) *Agent Joystick (Protector) *Agent Spyling101 (Protector - in Agent R's Squadron) *Agent Night Owl (Protector) *Agent Fang (Protector) *Agent Soph (Protector) *Agent S (Protector - in Agent R's Squadron) *Agent Lalia (Protector) *Agent Tori (Protector) *Pookies Rule'n'rock (Protector - in Agent R's Squadron) *Agent Flutter (Protector - Tech Protectors Division Leader) *Agent Flip Flop (Protector) *Agent Mosh (Protector) *Agent Firecookie (Protector) *Agent Ham (Protector - in Agent R's Squadron) *Agent Boom (Associate) *Agent VeggiePuff (D.O.C.) *Agent MC (Protector) *Agent Kittycake *Agent Shadow/Silver/Mastermind (Banned for 5 months - Crime: Blackmail, insults and threats) (Codename still to be decided) * Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe (Protector) (Codename still to be decided) Pookie Protection Policy Every single Protector has to follow the Pookie Protection Policy. Otherwise, they will be fired. Requirements To join, you have to: *Love Pookies. *Have a Secret Agent Codename. Rewards *For joining, you'll just be added to the list! *If you do a good job, you'll get promoted! You start at the Protector rank, and you end at the Captain rank, where you'll get access to all the PPP Secret Archives! Ranks Here are the ranks and the amount of defends/rescues/protections needed to get them. New Ranking System was made by Agent BB: *Associate (not a Protector, but protects pookies from the outside) *Protector (when you join) *Inactive (Where you are half-fired) *Left (means that you left) *D.O.C. (stands for Dissapeared On Combat, means that the Protector vanished without a trace and has very little chances of returning) *Comeback (means that the Protector was found and that he/she will be back) *Captain (10 defends/rescues/protections), can command up to 10 Protectors *Consigliere (50 defends/rescues/protections, plus you have to show that you have a great imagination with things related to the agency), recieves ideas about the agency and then talks to the Director so he can approve or deny them *TIC/Third In Command (75 defends/rescues/protections) *SIM/Second In Command (100 defends/rescues/protections, plus you have to gain the Director's trust), can ascend to Director (only if the original disappears or goes somewhere) until the original comes back *Director (commands the whole agency) To get promoted, you have to tell the Director about the defending/rescuing/protecting you did and if you reach one of the numbers above with that defending/rescuing/protecting, he'll promote you! Protector Divisions The Protectors can specialize in multiple Divisions, if they wish so. Otherwise, they inmediately join the Flaming Heroes Division. These are all the Divisions the Pookie Protectors can specialize in: Flaming Heroes - Lead by Agent Omega X These Protectors go out on the field and save/comfort Pookies physically, but some of them are not trained for battle, just for comforting pookies, adopting them, and protecting them from haters. They normally use EPF Delta/Alpha (depending on genre or other things) suits or undercover clothes. Those who join this class receive the EPF Suit for free when they join. Visual Contact - Lead by Agent R These Protectors are specialized in combat, and fight haters physically, so they don't have many experience in comforting pookies, just on beating those who want to harm them. They wear advanced, high-impact armors (Tactical Basic Set or Elite Tactical Armor) that reduce damage. Some of the Protectors that enter this class also learn to use long-range weapons. Those who join this class receive the Range Finder for free when they pass the Division Joining Test. Texting Masters - Lead by Agent M.A. Those agents are more specialized in communication. They intercept enemy signals, messages and calls. They keep in touch with the PPP's important people (such as the Director), and give and receive instructions. They know where the enemy (haters, divas, MELDs and others) is and how to beat it. They wear high-tech communication equipment (Comm Basic Set, Comm Headset or EPF Comm Headset, the latter only on CPPSes or Mirai) that allow them to communicate with others. Curiously, those who're part of this class are also good at diplomatic conversations. Those who join this class receive the Sat-Pack for free when they pass the Division Joining Test. The Future - Lead by Agent Flutter These Protectors are known as the "brain of the PPP". They stay in rooms made for them and use technology to protect pookies, such as fighter bots, viruses sent to the haters' comps, and hacking nanobots that can steal data. They wear high-tech equipment (Tech Basic Set or G-Tech Glasses) to use computers. Those who join this class will also become stronger in front of a computer instead of on the field. And bullies or haters call the Tech Protectors "nerds". Those who join this class receive the Optic Headset for free when they pass the Division Joining Test. Undercoverers - Leaderless These agents are masters of disguise. With last-generation tech (Stealth Basic Set or any disguise released, such as the Box Disguise, the Tree Costume, and others), they can fade from your field of vision in seconds. They can position themselves behind the enemy (haters, divas, MELDs and others) lines unspotted and send info to their team. Those who join this class receive the Night Vision Goggles for free when they pass the Division Joining Test. Spotting a Protector - How? Usually, Protectors are undercover, but sometimes aren't. These are some hints to spot Protectors: The Protectors sometimes have different items. These are the items each Protector mostly wears: *Agent Omega X wears The Flip , EPF Suit /Black and Red Sailor Shirt (depending on mood), Comm Headset /G-Tech Glasses (also depending on mood), Jet Pack (depending if he wants to wear a hand item or not, but there's one exception)/Red_Backpack (when he wants to go undercover) , Flare (one of his favorite puffles, but he's a hand item, plus he's the exception mentioned earlier) and Black Top Sneakers . *Rookie Pie wears things from two different genders, depending what gender her penguin is at the time: The Sidetied Too (Girl) or the Sunstriker (Boy), Pink Hoodie (Girl) or Black Hoodie (Boy), Pink Featheread Boa (Girl) or nothing/pearl necklace (Boy), The Diva Glasses (Girl) or the shades thingy (Boy), The Pink Sandals or the ballerina shoes (Girl) or nothing (Boys, sometimes Girl). Protector Privileges These are the current Protector privileges. Associates can: *Protect Pookies *Comfort pookies when they're sad *Arrest haters, MELDs and mean mumus *Look for missions themselves Protectors can: *Protect Pookies *Comfort pookies when they're sad *Arrest haters, MELDs and mean mumus *Look for missions themselves *Get missions from the Director *Attend PPP meetings *Get special PPP equipment & hints *Attend private meetings with the Director Captains can: *Protect Pookies *Command up to 10 Protectors *Comfort pookies when they're sad *Arrest haters, MELDs and mean mumus *Look for missions themselves *Get missions from the Director *Attend PPP meetings *Get special PPP equipment & hints *Attend private meetings with the Director The TIC/Third In Command can: *Protect Pookies *Command Protectors with lower ranks, but not with higher ranks *Follow EVERY SINGLE ORDER from the SIC/Second In Command *Comfort pookies when they're sad *Arrest haters, MELDs and mean mumus *Look for missions themselves *Get missions from the Director *Attend PPP meetings *Get special PPP equipment & hints *Attend private meetings with the Director The SIC/Second In Command can: *Protect Pookies *Command Protectors with lower ranks, but not with higher ranks *Command the TIC/Third In Command *Comfort pookies when they're sad *Arrest haters, MELDs and mean mumus *Look for missions themselves *Get missions from the Director *Attend PPP meetings *Get special PPP equipment & hints *Attend private meetings with the Director The Director can: *Protect Pookies *Command ALL Protectors, even TIC and SIC *Comfort pookies when they're sad *Arrest haters, MELDs and mean mumus *Look for missions themselves *Get missions from the Director *Attend PPP meetings *Skip bring/unneeded PPP meetings and send the SIC to go to them for you *Get special PPP equipment *Meet Directors from other agencies Tips When you enter in an igloo you can hide so your username is hidden by the blue bar at the bottom is, but you need to be on an igloo item. Hit yourself with a snowball, and you'll be behind the item, or use the ninja wave bracers. The hater/diva/MELD/ect. won't be able to see your penguin or your username. If you use the wave bracers people will still be able to see your shadow. Enter on a mumu igloo by encountering a mumu in the pet shop, but go fast so you aren't to be seen. Trivia *The PP protect Pookies, but also protect entire families as well. *The Protectors can also dress up as Babysitters and open up a Day Care (if they want and have the necessary items). *Even if you hide, some pookies, mumus or other family members may click accidentally on you, and then you'll be caught! *Even if you are a PP you can be ignored! Why? Because some pookies will say Stranger Danger in pookie language (Stwanger Danger!), so be careful. *Agent Omega X is a master of all of the Protector Divisions!